The Note
by MissRedZelda
Summary: When Mai found The Note, she knew what it was for. She knew what it would say, but why did he leave a note? That was what Mai wanted to know.


**Well, since I haven't written anything in a while, I decided the least I could do was write a one-shot. It's a Mai one-shot, about when she found the note and how I think she took the news. I am a Mai fan, I think she's a great character and I hate it when people bash her.**

**Anyway, I don't own Avatar and I never will. Enjoy!**

The Note

The words were easier to read by candle light, that was what Mai had decided. On her bedside table she had set up three tall candles in a candle holder. They only lit a small exterior, but it was enough for the Fire Nation noble born to decipher the message. She knew what it said, she knew what ever dash and stoke painted on the page meant. But did she really know what it meant?

The letter was long, obviously Zuko had taken his time it writing it, wanting Mai to understand his decision, and she did, but what she did not understand was why he didn't tell her in person rather than leaving a note. She would have understood. She was, under her "ice-cold-emotionless" exterior, a kind person and a good listener. Zuko knew that, did he?

Carefully, she smoothed the piece of parchment out with her fingers. It had been rolled up and bound with a red ribbon; Zuko knew that was her favourite colour. He'd always known.

But, there was one thing Mai did not know, she did not know how big his capacity to love was. She knew he had loved his mother dearly, and that love had been obliterated after her mysterious disappearance, had that tragedy destroyed every emotion in him that enabled him to feel such emotions? For the past month he had been a very different Zuko then the one that had been banished for refusing to fight three years ago. Whatever had changed him, Mai was very grateful.

That was what troubled her. Was Zuko going to head down the very path he had tried to avoid? The path that he had once trod, the one he had been stuck on for the past three years of his life? Mai had never had it a secret that she worried about him, it surprised people since they were used to her usual ice-cold-emotionless attitude.

It was then when a familiar chirpy voice interrupted Mai's contemplating.

"There you are Mai," Ty Lee said, "Azula wants us to meet her in the throne room. Are you coming?"

Mai smiled to her, Ty Lee had always shown undying loyalty to Azula.

"Can I ask you something, Ty Lee?" Mai said while glancing at Zuko's note.

The pink-clad girl nodded eagerly. "You can ask me anything, Mai."

Mai sat up from her bed and headed to her window. Night had spread her dark cloak of night and stars far across the Heavens, but watched the world from her home, the Full Moon. The dark-haired girl continued to gaze at the star-powered-sky, then turned back to Ty Lee with an unusually serious expression across her wan features.

"Ty Lee," Mai began. "Why do you obey every order Azula gives you?"

Ty Lee gazed at Mai with a mystified expression, then raised and lowered her slight shoulders. "I don't know, because she's my friend, I guess."

Mai let out a short chuckle. "Oh, Ty Lee… you really don't see it, don't you?"

Ty Lee started to appear apprehensive of where it was going. "See what, Mai?"

Mai chuckled again, and folded her arms. "Tell me, Ty Lee. Would a real friend demand you to jump into a pit of filthy mud to chase after two Water Tribe peasants simply because they oppose her element?"

Ty Lee opened her mouth and tried to think of a snappy reply to defend Azula's honour, but she couldn't think of anything.

"Would a real friend drag you away from your favourite job as a circus performer, and take you on a wild goose chase half way across the world?" Mai continued.

"She ordered my safety net to be lit aflame," Ty Lee murmured, hiding her face behind her chestnut locks.

"And would a real friend threaten you with lightening bolts simply because you disagreed with her opinion?"

Ty Lee felt herself on the verge of tears; she tried her hardest to fight back at them. "I know Azula is a poor excuse for a friend," Ty Lee said in a shaky voice, "But she's the only friend I have. Everyone else just wants to pretend they're my friend simply because I'm the daughter of a Fire Nation nobleman." Ty Lee whipped away a stray tear. "Without Azula, I'm friendless, alone."

For the first time, Mai actually felt sorry for the pink-clad girl. In the past, Mai had always thought of Ty Lee as a ditzy, air-headed, bimbo. But now, seeing Ty Lee in genuine tears, Mai felt an unfamiliar feeling in her heart for Ty Lee, it was pity. Genuine pity for her.

Mai slowly made her way over to her, placed both hands on her shoulders, and bent slightly so they were eye-level to each other. "Ty Lee, that is not true. You know you don't have to put up with Azula's cruelty. She's human, even if her Firebending in scary, yes, even I'm admitting that, but she's human nevertheless." Mai smiled a rare happy smile. "But remember this, you're never friendless, Ty Lee. I've always been you friend, even though you sometimes annoyed me, but I'll always be a true friend to you. Something Azula never was."

Ty Lee stared at Mai, utterly mystified, but then broke out into a wide smile. She threw her arms around her friend and embraced her tightly. "Oh, Mai. I always knew you were kind on the inside! Your aura has always been a lovely shade of green, which means healing by the way, and the shade of pink that made me jealous when you were around Zuko!"

Mai chuckled again. Not in a mockingly teasing way, but in a friendly way. "Yes, well, I'm not completely emotionless… most of the time."

Ty Lee beamed. "I always knew that, Mai."

Mai then glanced at the door of her room. "Are you still going to see Azula?"

Ty Lee's sunny smile clouded. "Um… I suppose I am. She scares me when she is angry. I wish I was brave like you, Mai. I really do."

"Go and see her," Mai told her.

Ty Lee gave her a bewildered stare. "Are you serious? You just told me Azula is not a true friend!"

Mai nodded. "I know, but it's best you don't face her wrath. I'm not scared of her, so it's best I get the punishment."

Ty Lee nodded uncertainly. "If you're sure…"

"Go," Mai ordered.

The pink-clad former circus acrobat nodded uncertainly again and headed over to the door to Mai's room. She glanced back nervously, and saw Mai was staring out her window at the star-powdered sky. Slowly, Ty Lee closed the door behind her, praying that Azula would not be too angry with both of them.

As for Mai, she was not aware of Ty Lee's sympathetic glance; she was too caught up in the night sky to notice. All she could think about was Zuko. He always had been a reckless character, that was one of the first things Mai had noticed about him, and it was one of the things she grew to love about him.

Just then, Mai noticed something shoot across the dark sky at lightening speed. _A shooting star…_ Mai knew the urban legends about them, if you call it, then it'll grant you a wish. She quickly lifted her hands so they were laced together under her chin, and she closed her eyes. She knew exactly what to wish for. _I wish… I wish for Zuko to be safe on his journey. I wish for him to return home soon. Most of all, I wish for him to return happy and fulfilled. _

When she opened her eyes, the night had returned to its usual self. Now more stars fell, they simple shone like they did every night. The Night Maiden watched over the lands from her home of the Full Moon. Mai gazed at it, oblivious to the chill of the night. She wondered it the Night Maiden was looking over Zuko as he watched the Full Moon from wherever he was.

_I pray you'll return home soon, Zuko. I worry about you, but I hope you find whatever it is you are searching for._

**I wrote this while listening to FFVII music. I love Tifa's Theme, second comes Aerith's Theme. But I'm more of a Tifa fan really. I mean, Aerith is great and all, but how can you not love Tifa?! **

**But whatever. R&R**

**_Tsukikage1213_**

* * *


End file.
